


All the Small Things

by MidnightCraze



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 11:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13926021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightCraze/pseuds/MidnightCraze
Summary: It's always about the transfers, the loves, the matches and the heartbreaks. It's never about the truly important things.





	All the Small Things

**Author's Note:**

> Stevie and Xabi aren't married in this fic, they don't have kids and they are out of the closet. Hurray!  
> I came across countless Gerlonso fics in my life, and the stories are almost always about the key moments of Xabi in Liverpool, or the big moments of Stevie and Xabi's relationship. I wanted for once to write about all the small things that made Xabi's time in Liverpool a legend.

_It's always about the big things, the "important" things. It's always about the first kiss with Stevie, or the last one; about the first time Xabi told him he loved him, and the first time Stevie said it back. It's always about the times he cried and hurt, the moments he doesn't want to remember but will always be there, or the good moments he wants to remember forever._

_It's never about the small things, those that made his time in Liverpool the greatest time in his life. It's never about the truly important things._

 

**1\. 2004**

Xabi can remember what the grass in Anfield looked like the first time he went onto the field for practice. It was green, gleaming under the August sun, and droplets of water shone on it, and Xabi didn't know whether it was because it rained last night or because the sprinklers were on earlier, but he loved the smell. At some point during practice Carragher tackled him and he fell on the grass. He remained down only a couple moments longer than he needed to, because he loved the feeling on the grass on his exposed skin.

At the and of the practice he crouched down and touched it with his hand, and then he brought his fingers to his mouth and kissed them.

Before his first match in Anfield he did it again.

That was Anfield. That was his home for the near future.

**2\. 2005**

Steven took Xabi to Otterspool Park, and they sat on the grass near the promenade for hours, talking about how Xabi felt in Liverpool and how he felt in the team. They laughed about their teammates and made jokes, they shared a few personal stories about family and friends.

A boat passed in front of them on the dark Mersey River, and yellow lights outlined it, creating a breathtaking sight. Xabi pointed it out, and Steven agreed, and they both stared silently as the boat continued its way until it disappeared, and the lights with it.

Xabi came back to that exact spot time and again, but he'd never seen anything so beautiful again.

 

**3\. 2006**

They were on the plane on the way back to Liverpool after a match in Europe, and Xabi sat with Steven and Pepe Reina at the far end of it. They talked about the match, about what they did right and what they didn't. They talked about the rest of the season, whether they'd be able to play it right.

At some point Steven fell asleep on Xabi's shoulder and Pepe laughed about his funny expression. His nose was slightly twitched, his face innocent.

Xabvi smiled and caressed Steven's cheek, and then he tilted his head and kissed Steven's temple. Steven's nose straightened up immediately, and Xabi smiled again.

"Leave your PDAs for when you're alone, hombre," Pepe muttered, but he smiled.

 

**4\. 2007**

The team stayed in a hotel for 2 nights. During their rare free time at the hotel, they went down to the swimming pool.

Daniel Agger and Jamie Carragher decided to get revenge at Pepe and threw him into the water when he wasn't prepared. Pepe, in return, initiated a water fight with anyone who was in his range.

Xabi attempted dodging for a while, but eventually gave up and dived because he realized it was the only way. He touched Steven's back next to him, signaling him to follow. They got out of the range of the battle and then made fun of all the others as they yelled and hit each other instead of the water. Steven's hand was on the small of Xabi's back, and Xabi smiled and kissed his cheek.

They went back to the rest of the team once Pepe and Dagger announced truce.

Xabi enjoyed that day more than anything else in the past few months.

 

**5\. 2008**

They beat Tottenham in the last match of the season, and Pepe Reina startled everyone as he turned Julio Iglesias songs in full volume in the locker rooms, but they were all laughing as soon as the surprise was over. The Spaniards among them who knew some of the songs sang along, and Xabi couldn't remember another time the dressing rooms were like that.

Agger climbed a bench and hopped on Lucas' back. Surprised Lucas fell forward and took Fernando down with him. Daniel immediately got back on his feet and pulled Fernando up as well. "All hail Fernando Torres! All hail Andriy Voronin! Heroes of the night!"

Steven mumbled something about it not being night yet.

Xabi laughed and patted his back. "Leave it, Stevie. Let them have fun."

 

**6\. 2009**

Xabi went back to Anfield for the last time just to touch the grass again. He could still feel that special thing that no other place had, but now he could name it—Liverpool, _Home._

He visited Otterpool Park again, and while he didn't see anything as beautiful as the boat with the lights, he smiled remembering the sight.

Carra brought him a picture Xabi never knew he took, from the day on the plane when Steven fell asleep on Xabi's shoulder. It was taken after Xabi fell asleep as well, and their bodies were pressed together and both their faces were calm and peaceful. He smiled remembering the sore necks they woke up with.

They celebrated the end of the season in a pool, because Xabi found out he wasn't the only one looking for a re-run of that day in 2007. This time Pepe wasn't thrown into the water, but at the end of the day their stomachs hurt from laughter.

Stevie brought him a list of all matches he played for Liverpool. He marked matched Xabi scored in with one color, and matches he played but didn't score with another. "What's this?" Xabi asked, pointing at a few games marked with red.

Stevie answered, "Those are the matches we both scored."

 

_It was always about the big things, the "important" things. Xabi wanted someone to tell it like this for once. He wanted, for once, someone to tell the truly important things: the small things that made this time seem like a dream._


End file.
